


Let's Have Dinner

by Silvereye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft/Irene if you squint, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene works for Mycroft after the Reichenbach. One thing people forget about her is that she is very smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Dinner

“Why should I trust you?”

“Because you know better than anyone that I have no one whom I could betray you.”

“I see.”

The silence stretches.

“I accept your offer. Know that you would gain nothing from turning on me. I would not... allow it.”

“I accept.”

*

A fact people tend to forget about Irene Adler: she is very clever. She is known – was – because she is beautiful, pragmatic and a dominatrix. If the world ‘smart’ does come up in connection with her, it usually refers to the condition of someone’s skin. It has always suited her just fine.

Another fact people tend to forget about Irene Adler: she has a sense of honour. A strange one, but one nevertheless. She does not break promises, even if she can lie to everyone with a straight face. Well, almost everyone. There were four people who could tell she was lying. Of these, two men are dead and she serves the third.

She makes a very good spy. Clever, daring, cold-hearted. Beautiful, even. She dyes her hair copper these days, wears dark lenses and has considered surgery to alter her face even more, but she is still beautiful. It is not difficult to stop looking like Irene Adler. Even less difficult is stop acting like her.

* 

“I know your assistant’s name,” she says, discarding the report.

“It’s Anthea, of course.”

“Surely not Anthea.” She tells him the woman’s old-fashioned, strange, probably half embarrassing name.

His raised eyebrow is almost approving.

*

Six month later she probably could sell the British Government out to four different bidders. But there is a strange pride in serving it.

Also, Mycroft would arrange her death in a matter of hours.

Twenty-one months later she has started to wonder.

No one has tried to kill her. More than expected, that is. There _was_ the incident with that murderer in the government. But no one has tried to kill her specifically because she was Irene Adler once.

There should be so many people who would try, at least. Mycroft may approve of her, but she knows she is still not getting his full protection. And she has slipped. More than once.

Still, no one.

Why?

*

Twenty-six months later she walks into Mycroft’s office.

“What do you want?”

“I have news for you.” She smiles, the old, brilliant cold smile. “Let’s have dinner.”

“I don’t see how this is news.”

“I will tell you.”

“What do you want?” he asks two hours later. 

“Sherlock is alive.”

For the first time in her – and probably his – life Irene sees Mycroft Holmes surprised. 

“He might need your help. I have not been able to pinpoint his apartment. That remains for you.”

She would not lie in this matter. And Mycroft does not ask why he should trust her.


End file.
